Evol
'Evol' is an American pop band consisting of 5 members (Aimee Marine, Joe Holtly, Samuel Mcdone, James Smith, Alitser Smith) the member have been friends since high school and began their careers together back in 1994 when they began their Acting group back then called '5Action'. In 1999 '5Action' called it quits after failing to find success member Joe Holtly Moved to Germany for a year where he met former AnR agent Alex Marsdon whom worked with Sony Music. They both became good friends and Alex Marsdon decided to head to America with Joe Holtly. After much discussion with the rest of the gang, Alex Marsdon decided he would become manager/agent for '5Action' to try and get them a movie role or some sort of acting deal. Finally after much searching Alex Marsdon finally got '5Action' their first acting gig on a theater Production titled 'Magnus Fudge' in which they had a small role in which they only sung in the song. After discovering their talent and love for music Alex Marsdon asked to be appointed to be their music manager which he believed they could be very successful. After just 3 months the band had a demo made, they was about to send the demo off until their manager decided it would be better to change the name, quickly deciding to be titled 'Evol' (Love spelt backwards) and the band sent their tape in to 13 music companies (majors and independent labels) and all 13 offered deals, very quickly Alex thought it would be best to sign with Sony whom he worked with as a senior AnR member for over 10 years. The band so far has won 10 Grammy Awards and sold more than 40,000,000 albums worldwide. I Evol You Sony announced they'd signed 'Evol' to a 5 album deal and that they would release the album in November 2002. the album came out to Critical acclaim and hugh amount of success commercially. The band was awarded Three Grammy awards 'Album of the Year' 'Record Of Year' 'Band Of The Year'. The Band Embarked on a 2 year world tour and sold more than 13,000,000 albums. My Own Lil World Sony announced that the band would make a follow up album to their incredible success to their 1st album, 'My Own Lil World' was released 22nd August 2005, The album was highly rated and sold Very well, the band Said this album was a bigger version of their debut. The album went to sell over 20,000,000 worldwide. The band was exhausted after the World tour and decided to take a year hiatus. Lost With You, Lost Without You Their 3rd album was highly anticipated, the band told fans in October 2007 this would be more electro the previous albums, the album came out to mixed reviews and sold far less then previous albums. The album was released 2nd June 2008. The album debuted at number one on the billboard charts selling 612,000 in its first weeks and selling 1,330,000 worldwide. The album went to go double platinum in the states and managed to sell over 8,000,000 albums worldwide (though selling 5,000,000 less than their debut album and 12,000,000 of their second release. The album is still considered a successful album). The Future Is My Past The bands 4th studio album was finally released 6th December 2010 (two and a half years after their previous album.) The album peaked at number 2 in the states in it's second week of release. As of 3rd March 2011 the album has produced 3 hit singles and has sold 2,800,000 in the states and 7,700,000 worldwide. The band confirmed their world tour would begin mid February and conclude in July 2011, there will be 120 dates. The album's fourth singles is expected to be released in April 2011. It's been rumoured that the band in July 2011 disbanded though 'Evol' themselves confirmed that the band was still together but had considered disbanding after their 5th studio album. The band confirmed they had began writing the album and stated they hope to release the record late 2012. Forbes magazine confirmed that the group was worth approx $250,000,000 (meaning that each member was worth around $50,000,000 each) The group confirmed they were re-releasing their album for release November 28th with the latest single from the re-release being released 7th November 2011. Next Round: The Dance Before The Shot Evol on 21st March 2012 confirmed that they have secretly been working on a dance EP that they want to release. They stated that the EP would only released simply to show there fans a new side of the group and also to help promote and to fill the void between there new album. Evol confirmed that they would release the EP 4th June 2012 with the lead single been released may 2012. Evol's EP was a success selling 256,000 in the USA and debuting on top of the USA charts. Infinite On 3rd December 2012 'Infinite' was released and debuted at number 1 in multiple countries. The album also recieved critical acclaim many critics stating that the album sounded mature and was very different from other Evol albums. The album debuted at number 1 in the USA with 503,000 units sold. It also debuted at number 1 in the UK with 180,000 copies been sold their. Discograpy Studio Albums Compilation Releases Singles